Echoes
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: A month after the Crawler Attack, Reaver returns to Albion, and visits Bowerstone Castle. The Queen's reception to him is a bit more violent then expected.


Sequel to Legacy, also a oneshot.

Hero's name is Enya Thoren, and if you're so inclined you can find a screenshot of her on my DeviantArt page. General Goody-two shoes. [kinda]

Takes place after the Crawler Attack, like a month or so.

* * *

The man known as Reaver strode gaily into the Throne room of Bowerstone Castle, humming a jaunty tune.

This sight alone, sent quite all the servants and nobles scurrying from the hall in fear, causing a cruel chuckle to fall from the deviant's lips.

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to _grace _us with his presence." echoed the Queen's voice, cold as steel, and sharp as a knife. Reaver's glacier blue eyes fell upon her, dancing with cruel amusement.

"Dear me, your majesty, what_ever_ have I done to deserve such, cold, cold words?" He crooned, tilting his head, and brandishing a sickeningly charming smile.

The Queen did _not_ look amused.

"Guards, kindly leave us. I wish to speak to Mister _Reaver_ in private." Queen Enya ordered coolly, spitting out Reaver's name like a foul obscenity. With wary looks, the few guards within the hall reluctantly obliged, each shooting Reaver a nasty look.

The deviant tycoon felt an odd sense of forboding, as the large, ornate doors swung shut. He straightened, as the Queen stood, the strange white robes she wore clinging to her muscular frame.

"How dare you." She said, quietly.

"Excuse me?" replied Reaver, startled.

"How **DARE _YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE, REAVER!_**" The Queen suddenly _roared_, Will lines flaring into view across her skin, as a fireball the size of a small child _FLEW_ at the former Pirate's head.

Reaver's eyes widened, and he dove to the side, barely escaping being set aflame by the enraged Queen. Barely a moment later, he jumped back, narrowly dodging a swing of the Queen's infamous Hammer. Quickly, he drew his Dragonstomper, and fired off two shots.

One bullet narrowly grazed Queen Enya's cheek, and the other flew clean past her arm, as the Queen tackled the tyrannical tycoon, one of her gauntlet's finding its way to his neck, as the barrel of Reaver's Dragonstomper pressed into the hollow of her throat.

Reaver stared up into the enraged Queen's face, taking in her red-rimmed, bloodshot ice blue eyes, which burned with a rage he'd only seen on a few rare occasions in his long, long life.

It was the all encompassing rage, of someone who had lost the one person who gave their life meaning.

"How **_dare_** you show your simpering face here, after what you did, you _cowardly _**bastard**!" Enya snarled, her face inches away from Reaver's own.

"Your _**majesty**_, if you do not remove yourself from my person..." Reaver began, voice turning cold.

"Be **QUIET! **Did you THINK I wouldn't NOTICE your sudden ABSENCE the days before the Crawler's ATTACK? You are an **INSULT** to the name of Heroes everywhere! Hero of skill, my **_ARSE_**!" Enya hissed venomously, glaring murderously into his eyes.

Reaver stiffened, eyes widening. This did not go unnoticed by the Queen, who smirked cruelly down at him.

"You think that my mother wouldn't enlighten me as to who you are? Who you **were?** And what you _did? _I know _**everything **_about you, Reaver," She leaned down, her soft lips brushing the shell of his outer ear as she whispered coldly,

"_I know what you did to Oakvale."_

With the mention of Oakvale, something inside Reaver's head snapped, and with little effort, he flipped their positions, pinning the Queen beneath him.

"Your audacity knows _NO BOUNDS, _your **_Majesty._**" He snarled, clicking back the hammer of his beloved Dragonstomper, his hair unkempt, and his hat mysteriously missing. To his surprise, Enya began to laugh, a harsh, bitter sound. Her laugh echoed throughout the empty hall, and brought forth memories of days long, long ago, of a woman with laughing blue eyes, and long ebony hair.

Memories of Sparrow. Of her brash, reckless beauty. Of her amused, casual refusal to his advances.

Reaver gritted his teeth, and let his head drop, unbidding, into the Queen's neck.

"Damn you." He said quietly. With that, it was the queen's turn to be confused.

Reaver lifted his head, and heaved himself up. He reluctantly offered a hand, confusing the Queen even more.

"What-?" Enya began.

"Who died in the Crawler's attack?" He cut her off bluntly. Enya stiffened, and turned away.

"Thanks to my generous donations, we were able to save the maximum amount of citizens. Among the casualties was Sir Walter Beck." The Queen said monotonously.

"He was your.." Reaver began softly.

"He was my mentor. My friend. My..." Enya replied, equally as soft.

Reaver bowed his head.

An awkward silence fell over the two, as Reaver retrieved his hat, and the Queen smoothed down her robes.

Finally, Queen Enya turned back to face Reaver.

"I assume we shan't ever speak of this incident again." She said dryly, with a half-smirk. The Hero of SKill swallowed lightly, a lump in his throat.

"You are so very much like your mother." He said simply, in reply.

With that parting remark, Reaver turned, and strode from the room.

* * *

I don't even _know. _ Oh dear God Reaver was so OOC I'M SO SORRY REAVER I FAILED TO CAPTURE YOUR AWESOMENESS.


End file.
